1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earphone technology and more particularly, to an earphone mounting structure, which comprises an earphone consisting of a flat base frame shell, a speaker, a cover frame shell capped and a detachable decorative cap shell, and a mounting device adapted for securing the earphone to a cap for the head of a person. The mounting device can be formed of a snap fastener, a clamping device, or pads of hook and loop materials, enabling the earphone to be conveniently and detachably fastened to the user's cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of earphones and headphones are commercially available. A headphone generally comprises a pair of loudspeakers and a headband connecting the loudspeakers to hold them close to a user's ears for listening to music. However, it is inconvenient or uncomfortable to wear a headphone when a person is wearing a cap.